Future Generations
by Izzison
Summary: The story follows the girls as they grow up and have kids, it also follows some of their kids' stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Aria Fitz and Ezra Fitz**

 **Damien Fitz 15**

 **Liam Fitz 11 (his nickname is Leo because Ezra and Aria wanted to name their son Leonardo, but they adopted him when he was 2 and he already had a name)**

 **They both have brown hair, but Damien's is a little on the lighter side and they both have brown eyes.**

 **Alison Fields and Emily Fields**

 **Grace Fields 15**

 **Lily Fields 15**

 **They have light brown hair and they have blue eyes, they're identical but lily's skin tone is a few shades darker.**

 **Spencer is their Godmother**

 **Spencer Hastings and Toby Hastings**

 **Maddison Hastings 13 (her nickname is Maddie and sometimes Mads)**

 **Brown hair and brown eyes but her puppy dog eyes resemble toby's even if they're not the same color and she uses it on spencer.**

 **Alison is her Godmother**

 **Hanna Rivers and Caleb Rivers**

 **Eva Rivers 14**

 **Tywin Rivers 10 (his nickname is Ty Hanna picked the name from game of thrones because she thought it was pretty but what she told Caleb is that she likes the name Ty but thought Tyler was too common)**

 **They're both blonde with blue eyes but look a lot like Caleb**

 **Background:**

 **AD never happened there is no Alex Drake or Archer Dunhill, but the girls did go back to testify for Charlotte and everything else happened except Emily and Alison chose to have the girls using a sperm donor that looked like Ali**

 **Mary Drake came back to meet her daughter**

 **Veronica and Peter got a divorce and sold the house to Spencer and Toby**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Spencer POV

It 5 P.M. and spencer was almost home she couldn't believe that she was once relatively early she got off work an hour earlier and traffic was kind to her she just had to go pickup her daughter from Em's and Ali's place and maybe she could spend some time with her, she really missed hanging out with her one on one.

Spencer was always worried about being the sort of parent who was always away and didn't have time for their kid so she tried her hardest to spend at least one day a week with her family, she also let her daughter go to Ali and Emily's house every day after school since she and Toby were at work and she didn't like the idea of her daughter going home to a big empty house, This started when her Maddie first started school Ali was a teacher so she got off the same time as the kids so she picked Maddie up and she stayed with her till Spencer came home it began as sort of babysitting but now it's more of a tradition and a way for Spencer to ensure that Maddie never felt lonely in the familial department after all Alison was her Aunt/godmother/spencer's cousin/her uncle's half-sister and was truly a sister to Spencer in all but name.

Spencer parked her car and went up to the house she already had a key, so she just let herself in she overheard some voices from the living room but what she saw made her stop, Ali was sitting at the piano with Maddie on her lap and Lily next to her and they were both teaching Maddie how to play.

Alison POV

Did you know Maddie that Spencer used to play as well I asked

Maddie frowned a little and said Yeah dad told me about that, but I've never heard her play

She probably will if you asked her I stopped playing as well, a long time ago but I picked back up when lily took interest and wanted to learn

Maddie looked back up at me with her puppy dog eyes and said what if she doesn't want

She broke my heart with that face, so I answered with complete conviction she loves you Maddie and she would do anything that would make you happy if listening to her play is what you want I have no doubt that she will do it

I heard spencer's voice behind me say she is right you know

And then lily ran up to her aunt and hugged her

Spencer POV

Lily almost tackled me, but I hugged her and said hey Lily how are you

Lily answered I'm great Spency it was her nickname for me since forever and it made me smile when she called me that

I turned back to Ali and asked where Grace is

She is with Damien supposedly for a science project but probably playing video games

I then looked at Maddie and asked her do you want to hear me play

She nodded vigorously, and I smiled at her then I said but I'm a little rusty, so it might be bad

She flashed me a smile full of teeth and said that it was ok which just melted my heart I put my hand on the keyboard and the only thing that came to mind was a four handed piece that I taught Ali when we first became friends so I turned to her and said Ali can you join me for this one, she smiled and asked Maddie if it was ok and Maddie nodded again.

So, Ali sat next to me and we played Schubert's fantasy.

It was weird playing the piano again with someone it reminded me of Melissa and being young and hanging out with Ali it felt oddly liberating and haunting.

By the time we were done I had tears in my eyes, I looked over at Ali and she smiled at me encouragingly, then I looked and Maddie she looked impressed and had a big smile on her face which was enough to make any shred of sadness or wariness I felt go away. I wanted my daughter to look at me like that with pride.

I got up and she came over to me and said "Mum that was amazing you and Ali should do that more often"

I hugged her and said "yeah we should I don't know why we don't"

Ali smirked at me and asked "are you staying for dinner, Emily should pick up Grace and be here soon"

"yeah about that I was thinking me and Maddie can go out to dinner since toby's working a night shift if she is done with her homework"

"Mads are you done with your homework"

"I have to write a book review on Oliver Twist but it's due after tomorrow"

Then Ali asked, "have you read the book?"

Maddie said that she did so Ali said "then go I'll make you a cheat sheet and you can work on it tomorrow just this once"

Maddie turned to me and I said "ok, but just this time go grab your stuff"

She run up the stairs happily and I turned to Ali and said "thank you so much for this Ali for everything that you do to us actually"

"spencer don't thank me you're my family I would do anything for you and you know I love mads"

"I know but still thank you"

I then turned to Lily "would you like to join us if you have nothing to do"

"thanks, but no I want to show Mom my story and get her feedback before I edit and stuff"

"ok do I get to read it when you're done"

"I'm not sure but probably yeah"

"great, I can't wait for another one of your tragic masterpieces"

She gave me a shy smile and nodded then Maddie came down the stairs, we said our goodbyes and left.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Please leave a review if you have any suggestions or comments it will be highly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **Ok first I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read this story, and those who followed, reviewed or favorited. Thank you all it means a lot.**

 **Second the guest reviewer who asked me why Toby would take Spencer's last name, it's because I see Toby as someone who never had much of a family since his mother died and he likes the traditional cliché idea of family with the small town, big house and one last name. As for why Spencer wants to keep her name instead of being Spencer Cavanaugh I'm hoping to explain it through the events of the story maybe through a flashback or something, but basically is because she established herself as Spencer Hastings and being a Hastings sort of shaped her identity, so it didn't feel right for her to change it.**

 **The last thing I want to clarify is that both Damien and Liam (Aria and Ezra's kids) are adopted but they're not biological brothers.**

* * *

(Lily's POV)

*texting*

 _ **Lily:**_ where are you guys?

 _ **Lily:**_ ?

 _ **Grace:**_ why are you asking?

 _ **Lily:**_ because aunt Aria is calling mom asking her if you guys are here and mom is gonna kick your ass and ground you forever if you don't appear soon

 _ **Grace:**_ Shit ok tell mom that we were at the pizza place we'll come home now

 ** _Lily:_** ok but where are you actually

 _ **Grace**_ : at the bar that has the arcade

 _ **Lily:**_ ok I'll cover for you but come here or go to damien's or something now before mom and aunt Aria send out a search party

 _ **Grace:**_ we're on our way

*end of texting*

30 minutes later

I was woken up by the sound of mama down stairs yelling at grace and asking her where she was.

I headed down stairs and asked, "what's going on?"

(NO POV)

"STAY OUT OF IT LILY" yelled Emily at her other daughter she then turned to Grace and said in a calmer voice "tell me where you were because you weren't at the pizza place; Ezra was there, and he never saw you guys"

"Mom stop it's my fault" Lily said, she looked like she was on the verge of crying

"what are you talking about" asked Emily as Ali emerged from the kitchen.

"We were having the nature vs. nurture debate in class and I said something insensitive that kind of triggered Damien because of his biological dad and stuff so Grace was making sure he was ok since he went AWOL after school and wouldn't answer my calls"

Alison and Emily were shocked, and both yelled "WHATT"

Lily started to cry and said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it"

Ali rushed over and hugged her "no sweetie we know you didn't mean it. It's just how does Damien know about his father Aria and Ezra never told him"

Lily felt so bad, she was a crying mess, so Grace answered for her "he did a background check online on himself and then on his biological parents"

"why would he do that" Emily asked as her heart broke for Damien who had to carry the weight of something no one his age should.

Lily now a little more composed said with her voice shaking "he wanted answers, and no one was giving him any"

Ali finally recovering from the shock of this information said "ok Lily we need to talk, Grace go check up on Damien and see if he needs anything, and Emily would you call Aria and tell her to meet us tomorrow for lunch"

Lily yelled "NO" while Grace said "don't tell her please"

Ali turned to them she understood why the girls didn't want her to call Aria because it meant that they brook Damien's trust, but she knew that Aria needed to know, and that Damien needed Aria's support now more than ever.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to tell her Damien needs her and she needs to know as well, and I promise you that he won't get mad at you"

This got to Lily as she thought to herself well he hates me already. She felt a new wave of tears coming but she tried to keep her tears at bay for now. Grace noticed this and discreetly pat her back.

Ali hugged Lily and whispered "it's going to be ok, whatever it is that happened between you guys Damien loves you and will forgive you, just give him sometime"

She grabbed her hands and led her out to the front porch, she hoped the fresh air would do her daughter some good.

"Ok tell me what happened"

"we were discussing if people are more influenced by their nature or nurture, and most people were saying nature anyway, but Chris was saying that he thinks nurture has a bigger effect on people, so I raised my hands and said that I think that it's a mix of both"

"Ok but why would that trigger him it's fine"

Lily drew in a deep breath trying to compose herself then said "it's the way I said it, I said that thinking that it's just nature is highly optimistic and that genetics do have an effect on our natural tendencies and determines what we're more prone to, and that we should recognize our natural faults instead of deny them so we can manage our behavior better and be the best version of ourselves"

"Ok sweetie I get what this might have sounded to him but it's not your fault what you said wasn't mean or hurtful, he is just dealing with something horrible, so he is a little more sensitive than usual, I actually agree with your take on the subject."

Lily managed a weak but genuine smile she loved it when her mom agreed with her as she was one of the smartest people she knew.

She then said "Thank you mom, I'll just figure it out"

Ali sighed and kissed her temple softly she hated seeing her daughter torn up like that, but she knew that she won't get better till this whole thing is sorted out.

"ok sweetie but if you need to talk about it or anything else I'm here and Emily is too; I won't push it but don't shut us out"

Lily just said "ok" and went back upstairs

Ali took a little comfort in the fact that she went to Grace's room, it meant that Lily will not deal with this alone, she had Ali's horrible instinct to shut people out when things got tough which worried Ali.

*inside Grace's room*

Grace looked up from her phone when she heard her sister come in she looked like she was miles away, so Grace softly said "Hey"

This seemed to snap her back into reality she asked with concern evident in her voice "How is he?"

"Not great but he is ok; he is dealing"

"did he say anything about me"

"he said that he agreed with what you said, which is why he couldn't face you and asked me to tell you that he is sorry"

"WHAT, why is he sorry he didn't do anything wrong" Lily's voice was cracking as she said with so much disbelief.

"Lily, trust me you didn't do anything wrong it's just a hard topic for him and you know he values your opinion, so it got to him, but he isn't mad at you"

"I need to talk to him" exclaimed Lily as she was rushing to the door

"No, just leave him now and talk to him tomorrow when you see him, it will be better in person"

This made sense, so Lily just said "ok" but she still got out her phone and sent him a text

 _ **Lily:**_ I'm sorry, can we please talk tomorrow before school I know you have study hall for first period

 _ **Damien:**_ OK

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So next chapter Aria and Damien are going to have a talk and you'll find out what's the deal with his biological dad. You can send me your guesses if you want.**

 **Tell me what you guys think of the story so far and if you need clarification about anything reviews are always appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Damien walked into the brew and went up to order. He didn't really want to drink anything he was just stalling. He went against ordering his usual latte since he was nervous enough already and opted for green tea instead hoping it would calm his nerves a little.

He was lost in thought till he heard the barista call out his name. He muttered almost inaudible thanks, took his drink and searched with his eyes for Lily. She was sitting in the far-left corner, it was sort of secluded and the brew was almost empty at this early hour of the day except for people getting their morning dose of caffeine before work.

He went up to the table pulled out the chair opposite to her. Lily put down her phone and gave him a sad sympathetic smile and said "hey"

Damien took a deep breath in attempt to calm his nerves and answered back "look I know this is important and stuff but can we please not make this awkward"

She looked almost relieved "yeah sure but I need to say something first…I'm"

Damien quickly interrupted "no! no apologies, look this isn't you fault I'm not mad at you at all the whole thing was just getting to me and I reacted badly, but I promise your words didn't hurt me or offend me in anyway"

She sighed, looked up at him and in an extremely soft voice said "I know. I understand but I'm worried about you I want to help you process this, so just know that you can talk to me about what's really going on and what you're thinking of"

He was about to answer when his phone started ringing it was his mom Aria, he knew it was the call he's been dreading. He didn't answer and said to Lily "your mom works fast".

She grabbed his hand cautiously and said "it's going to be ok, I'm sure of it but you guys need to talk"

"I guess you're right I'm just not looking forward to it; I don't want to hurt her"

"you won't. you're actually incapable of it, the only thing that's going to hurt her is if you shut her out; she is probably worried about you"

At this exact moment his phone vibrated indicated that he received a text, two texts.

*texting*

 **Aria:** meet me at home now

 **Aria:** I know you're not at school so don't pretend.

 **Damien** : ok, I'll be there in 10.

*end of texting*

"I guess I better go"

Lily gave him a smile that was supposed to come off as supportive but instead was somewhere between worried and constipated "come on, I'll walk you there"

"no, it's fine, you're already late for school. I need to gather my thoughts before I talk to her anyway"

"ok, can we meet after school? I can get pizza and ice-cream and come over or you can come over if you need to leave the house"

"yeah sure just call me after and we'll see"

They said their goodbyes and left afterwards. Damien was so nervous walking home that he wished a truck would hit him and put him in a comma or something, so he can forget about this whole day, but it never happened, and he finally reached his house.

He opened the door and saw Aria on the couch in their living room, she looked like she hasn't slept in days or like she was crying he knew it's probably the latter because she looked fine this morning before he left to meet Lily.

He sat down and looked at the floor. The carpet pattern suddenly seemed very interesting.

He heard Aria ask, "What do you know?"

For some reason the question irritated him more that it should, Aria hid the truth from him after he asked time and time again so he spoke with so much anger and hurt in his voice "Why does it matter, I know enough to gather that my father was Satan's spawn there are some gaps in the story but I won't tell you what I know because it's not the point. I need to hear the whole story from you everything with no lies this time"

He looked at her face and saw the hurt and pain in it so he softened his voice as much as he could "look I know you meant well and wanted to protect me but I need to know, you should understand that after all you've been through with your friends, lies and secrets never helped anyone. The truth always comes out and it's going to hurt anyway"

His last statement got to Aria, she wanted to protect him. He was her son, her Babyboy but she knew that too young or not he was mature enough to want answers and understand them; She also knew that if she doesn't give him answers it might break her family apart. She wished Ezra was with her, but he left for New York this morning and the conversation with Damien couldn't wait till he got back.

She took a deep breath and started "You mother was a refugee. She gave birth to you in a camp in Greece a day after she arrived there, she didn't get proper medical care there wasn't even a midwife to help and she was all alone with no family, so she died 48 hours after you were born. All we know is what she told her neighbor in the tent next to her when she begged her to take care of you. The moment she arrived the neighbor helped her build a tent and gave her some food your mother then told her the story; there was a raid in her village four soldiers came to her house, stole everything of value they could find, killed her brother, afterwards two of them held her down while the other two raped her, she didn't know what was their affiliation there were many armies fighting there they might have been terrorists, western soldiers or any of the other militias that fought there. She didn't know which one your father was or where he came from, she didn't know his name."

Aria paused and looked at her son he looked broken and beat down he looked at her and asked while crying "why did she keep me and how did she reach Greece"

"She told the woman who helped her that you were her son regardless of who the father is and that she wanted to give you the best life possible which is why she left, she got to Greece on a plastic boat, but no one knows how she got the money for it"

"How did you find me?" her son sounded drained as he asked

"we were in Europe for our movie and we wanted to adopt a child, there was this agency that helped orphaned refugees, so we reached out to them and they matched us with you"

Aria took a deep breath and said "look I know that this is a lot to take in, you can talk all the time you need to process this, you can even talk to a professional if you want but please know one thing regardless of anything you are our son, I don't care how you were conceived or where your from you're my Babyboy and me and your father will always love you and your brother more than anything in the world"

Damien than looked up with tears streaming down his face and said "I don't what I feel like yet, all I know is that I'm not sure if it would have been better if it was the classic teenage pregnancy where the parents can't handle it and give the baby up for adoption, at least if it was I could've been angry at them but now I don't know my mother gave up her life for me even though she never planned on having me and if she had lived having me that way with this history it would have ruined her life"

Aria could hear the guilt and pain in his voice she knew she couldn't lie to him or sugarcoat the answer anymore, but she needed him to know that it wasn't his fault at all "maybe you're right but she understood that and loved you anyway. She knew you were a pure soul and innocent of this crime if she had lived and her life was ruined it would be because of the soldiers not you, you would've been more like the light at the end of the tunnel, her son that she loves, protects, the person that brings her joy"

Aria looked at him and saw the gears turning in his head, so she continued "you never are and never will be a bad thing. You bring to all those around you including me unimaginable amounts of happiness, joy and comfort and I know it would've been the same for her regardless of the pain and suffering she had to endure for you to be here. No one should have to go through that, but you are worth it, and she knew that. She chose you regardless of the circumstances I know it doesn't make it any easier, but you have always been loved from even before you were born"

Damien started sobbing and Aria quickly rushed over to his side and hugged him. The stayed like that for a while and the he said, "I want to be a good person, I want to be worth it."

Aria answered quickly "you already are, you always have been"

Damien looked to her with his bloodshot eyes and asked "can I go for a walk I need some time to process this"

She didn't want him outside in this state but she knew he needed it so she said "sure just wash your face first, don't go anywhere far and please don't do anything reckless I know this is extremely hard but you're strong stronger than all of this even if you don't really feel like it right now"

He gave her a broken smile and said "I won't do anything reckless don't worry about me"

She smiled back supportively and said "it's what I do what mothers always do"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter is too dark, sensitive or triggering for anyone. I chose this particular story line because it's something that happens all the time in many areas of the world and i wanted to bring some awareness to it within my capacity.**

 **Please leave a review it's always appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Damien didn't know what to think or do. He felt a little numb; he knew that he should feel something, anything really, whether it's pain, anger, betrayal but he felt none of those and it scared him; he only felt like running away or disappearing. He wished that he had a motorcycle, that he could just get on it and speed up till all his senses were overwhelmed by the fresh air, the sound of the engine and the adrenaline rush but he couldn't run away, and he didn't have a motorcycle, so he just kept wandering aimlessly around town. It was a weekday so there was hardly anyone on the streets which gave him this sense of loneliness but also some relief that he didn't have to interact with anyone and attempt to make stupid small talk or exchange niceties. He didn't have the energy for any of that nonsense.

He didn't know how long he has been walking when he heard his phone ring; He thought about ignoring it, but he didn't want anyone to worry about him; he didn't have the energy for that either, so he reluctantly picked up the phone and answered without bothering to look at who was the caller.

He mustered as much cheerfulness as he could and said "hello" but it came out a little strained and distant.

"hey" he heard Lily's voice "I'm out of school and I want to see you, we don't have to talk if you don't want to, but I don't want to leave you alone right now"

He knew she wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't agree, and he also wanted the company, so he said "yeah ok, that's fine"

"ok, my house or yours" he could hear the relief in her voice.

"neither, I don't want any parents hovering, treating me like I'm some broken glass"

"ok, where do you want to go?"

"what about the lookout point?"

"ok, I'll be there in 15 minutes"

"ok"

Lily walked to where they agreed to meet, she tried to decipher what he was feeling from looking at him, but she couldn't, unlike Grace and both her moms she was never good at this whole reading people thing.

Damien looked up and saw Lily approaching with pizza in hand, He smiled a little and asked knowing the answer "mom called you"

"yes, and I was given specific instructions to make sure that you eat at least two slices and if I can make them four I'm getting the expensive journal I wanted so you better eat young man" she joked attempting to lighten up the mood

Damien raised up his hands in mock surrender "I haven't eaten all day; I'll comply so put your guns away miss Fields" he lightly chuckled afterwards

Lily smirked as they sat down and ate. He couldn't eat more than two and a half slices, but she didn't want to pressure him, so she just left the box open in a silent plea for him to have some more.

"so, how are you feeling?" she knew it was a stupid question, but she didn't know how to open the subject otherwise.

"I'm not sure honestly. I just feel sort of empty, I don't know. Maybe it's because I didn't know her or something but like after the initial shock I just feel like it's happening to someone else like I'm reading a story or watching a movie that is depressing me a little but not nearly enough. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Lily wasn't sure how to answer that, but she understood what he said, and it scared her "yeah I get it. Maybe you need sometime for it to settle in you know, but don't beat yourself up for it there is no such thing as feeling too much or too little people respond to things differently as long as you're not burying your emotions it's ok, and just know that I'm here for you grace too and not just us, just tell me if you want or need anything or if you just want to talk"

He gave her a grateful smile and said "yeah sure I know"

"Damien"

"yeah"

"you know you're nothing like him right, and you will never be anything like that" she sounded almost pleadingly for him to understand. She knew it was what was plaguing his thoughts for a while now.

"I guess so, maybe" he sounded sad and apprehensive it was the most emotion he has shown during this conversation.

"NO" she kind of yelled but then softened her voice "don't guess just know it, you're nothing like that" she took a deep breath then continued "look I know it's not nearly the same but you know I don't know my biological father, he was a donor that I will never get to meet, and I'm not mom's biologically (Alison) but she is my mother and we share a lot of traits and habits, maybe even more than I do with mumy. Look Damien we are not our parents and we won't be and don't listen to anyone who tells you otherwise even if it was me. We decide who we want to be"

He sighed "I know, I just wish I had the normal conventional family it would've been easier to deal with"

"I know" she answered softly "but you wouldn't be you if that was the case and you Damien are the most amazing person I know so even though I hate that you're hurting, and that life keeps screwing you over I'm glad that out of all of this pain and hurt something as amazing as you came out of it" she suddenly felt nervous and started rambling "not that you're a thing….or that I want you to be hurt but you know…"

Blushing he cut her off "hey, I know what you mean, and I don't know if it's anything to you but I'm glad I have you. I really am I wouldn't have been able to go through anything without you"

"it does it means a lot" she suddenly felt nervous and wanted to leave it was another one of her many horrible habits to run away from a situation that makes her anxious "should we get going it's kind of late"

Damien deflated at this a little he wanted to stay out here with her a little longer but complied anyway "yeah, sure. Let's go"

 _ **Hanna's living room**_

Eva was pacing around. She couldn't believe that there were rumors about her smoking pot and people were believing them and mocking her for it. Why did it matter anyway most of the dickheads that went to school with her did so much worse and she couldn't understand why people were even talking about her she was kind of a wallflower at school yeah she had friends and stuff but no one close, they were more like people to sit with so she wouldn't be alone, So she didn't understand why anyone would start rumors about her. She only smoked normal cigarettes and the only person who knew about it was Maddison because she caught her once but they both pretended to not see each other and never mentioned it. She didn't understand why that bitch would talk about her though she probably told one of her friends or something and in time it became the school's latest gossip and people like to add their own touch to make a story more dramatic. It hurt her that Maddison would talk about her secrets even if she never meant for it to go this far she actually likes Maddie even if they weren't close or anything. She was also terrified of it getting back to her parents she didn't know how they would react. It was a nightmare. She decided to confront Maddie but not know she would do it when they meet she wanted to face her, so she would know if Maddie lies. She wanted to ask her why would she do that, Tomorrow before she makes her way to Ali and Em's house for their "family" dinner she would go up to Maddie's house she decided. She wouldn't let this snake get away with hurting her. She might be closed up and reserved but she wouldn't let anyone walk all over her no matter who they were.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm sorry that I took longer than usual to post this chapter life was kind of busy. Anyway I hope you guys like it, also Eva is Hanna's daughter and Maddison is Spencer's for anyone who isn't sure and next chapter we get to see their confrontation.**


End file.
